DP172: With the Easiest of Grace!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot The heroes come to a field where they can train. Ash proposes a battle, which Dawn accepts. Dawn sends Togekiss, who bows and pats on Piplup's head, which he gladly accepts. Ash sends Gible for the fight to perfect Draco Meteor, while Dawn aims to discover some of Togekiss' combinations for the Grand Festival. Team Rocket sees this and Jessie wants Togekiss for herself. James and Meowth remind her that her Seviper lost to Togekiss, which presents a problem. Jessie proposes a strategy to James and Meowth, even if they need to think of getting it on the open field. Gible charges using Rock Smash and Dawn orders Togekiss a Sky Attack. Somewhat confused, Dawn sees Togekiss is swooping and dancing, then uses Sky Attack successfully. Gible uses Dragon Pulse, though Togekiss gracefully dodges. Dawn orders Togekiss to use Aura Sphere and Ash orders Gible to dig. Before attacking, Togekiss dances around and launches Aura Sphere, but Gible evaded, as it dug out. As James and Meowth admire, they soon have an idea to get Togekiss. Togekiss dances and uses Air Slash, which hits Gible. Gible uses Draco Meteor, but it does not explode and goes after Piplup. Surprisingly, Togekiss protects Piplup by pushing Draco Meteor back to Gible and hurting it. Togekiss tells Gible it shouldn't attack Piplup for no reason and never let it happen again, according to Meowth. The fight is canceled. Brock describes Togekiss as carefree, but tough, making Dawn think Togekiss is like a big sister. Ash calls Gible back and admires Togekiss' power. Dawn also admires that, but has some problems with Togekiss. During the lunch, Dawn feels that she is confused with Togekiss' looping and dancing before executing a move. Dawn knows this would be a good feat for the first round of the Grand Festival, but is not sure about after that round. Ash believes that once they know each other better and train harder, that shouldn't be a problem, which Dawn and Brock agree to this. During this, Team Rocket is going to dig out to get Togekiss stolen. Team Rocket digs out a hole and spy on the twerps, but the tunnel collapses. Meanwhile, Piplup and Pikachu "ride" Togekiss in the air. As they come back, Piplup trips over, so Togekiss dusts him off, which makes him thankful for her presence. When going to training, Brock realizes Togekiss' graceful nature is because Princess Salvia trained her. Dawn still does not see how is that going to improve her performance, but knows that could be solved with some training. Team Rocket digs out another tunnel, but it was beneath water and they blast off right in front of the gang. Seeing they need to battle, Jessie sends Seviper and James his Carnivine. Seviper starts with Poison Tail and Carnivine with Vine Whip, but miss Togekiss. Jessie sends Yanmega to chase Togekiss. Dawn goes to take care of Togekiss, while Brock sends Sudowoodo, who uses Double Edge on Carnivine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Seviper, but misses. Togekiss uses Sky Attack, but loops and dances before attacking. Dawn is upset, so Jessie orders Yanmega to use SonicBoom, which hits Togekiss. Yanmega uses Silver Wind, but Togekiss manages to evade the attacks. Togekiss spins and uses Aura Sphere, but Yanmega spins and uses Steel Wing, which deflects the attacks. Yanmega goes towards Togekiss, but misses. Dawn sees Togekiss is falling on a rock, but she just hops on it and flies up spinning. Dawn soon has an idea. Yanmega uses Silver Wind, but Dawn orders Togekiss to dance, which causes Togekiss to gracefully dodge the attack. Yanmega continues to use Silver Wind, but Togekiss dances, causing her to dodge all attacks. Togekiss "rides" the Silver Wind and uses Air Slash and while Yanmega dodges some, it gets hit by one of the attacks. Jessie calls Yanmega back, while James and Meowth retreat. Seviper uses Haze, which causes Piplup and Pikachu to be captured and Team Rocket get away. Suddenly, Togekiss arrives and cuts the robot arms, causing Piplup and Pikachu to be freed. United using Thunderbolt, Aura Sphere and BubbleBeam, Pikachu, Togekiss and Piplup blast Team Rocket off. Dawn lets Ash and Brock know she discovered how to get attuned with Togekiss; she has unique way of using moves. Armed with this knowledge, Dawn, along with Ash and Brock continue towards Lake Valor. Trivia This episode includes a preview of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Mistakes Near the end, when Team Rocket gets blasted, Meowth's left foot has swapped colors. Gallery Togekiss bows DP172 2.jpg Togekiss' graceful moves DP172 3.jpg Togekiss goes up in the sky DP172 4.jpg Gible gets hit by its own attack DP172 5.jpg Togekiss talks with Gible DP172 6.jpg Team Rocket plans to dig DP172 7.jpg Piplup gets dusted off DP172 8.jpg Togekiss swiftly evades Yanmega's attacks DP172 9.jpg Meowth and James retreat DP172 10.jpg Togekiss releases Pikachu and Piplup }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane